Scooby Doo at Collier Castle
by Rolephant
Summary: Daphne and Freds show haunted America goes international and they take the rest of the gang along for the ride. They first go to collier castle in England and find they aren't the only ones interested in the castles history.


**Scooby doo at Collier Castle**

**Chapter 1 – Smile for the camera**

**A/N: This is set a year after the feature length cartoon Scooby doo on Zombie Island.**

Fred and Daphne had spent the best part of the day pacing the room, staring at the phone on the table willing it to ring. "Guys, you keep doing that you'll wear out the carpet" said Velma looking up from the science magazine she had been reading. Seeing them move in the background was proving distracting.

"Yeah like, you know what they say, a watched phone never rings" Joined in Shaggy who was sat on the sofa with Velma playing a hand held video game.

"I know guys, but this could be a big opportunity and…." Started Daphne however the phone started ringing. She picked it up. "Hello, Daphne Blake speaking"

What followed were a few answers to the caller such as "Yes or OK" Fred was trying to gauge a reaction as to what was being said.

After the phone call, Daphne put on her best poker face, leaving Fred on tenterhooks for a few moments more. "Well?" he asked.

"They've commissioned Haunted America as a full show of its own!" She smiled as she went over to hug him as Shaggy, Velma and Scooby cheered in the background.

"That's great!" Fred beamed.

Daphne nodded. "Yeah, not just that, they want us to go international!"

The boy, girl and dog background cheer team started up again.

"Right we'll start looking into where to go for the first show tomorrow, but I think tonight calls for a celebration" Fred went out of the room and came back with a bottle of champagne and 4 glasses. "I knew you'd get the series Daph, I mean it's part of the biggest rated show on Americana, they can't lose you, and so I got this to celebrate"

Music was put on and food was ordered, 3 pizza delivery men on scooters pulled up later on 1 each with food for Shaggy and Scooby and the other with food for the remaining 3 members of the group.

The party went well into the night and even Velma loosened up and danced the night away.

The next morning the gang felt a little worse for wear but never the less got together to decide on where to go for the show. One of the first Ideas that got put forward was England.

"Well it's pretty old and steeped in history" Agreed Velma to Fred's suggestion.

Daphne nodded. "But on one condition, we go to somewhere other than London"

The gang were rather shocked by this. "But Daph, Oxford Street, the high end department stores, Camden markets, I thought you'd jump at the chance to visit those."

"As great as those are Velma this is for the show, everyone focuses on London when they go to Britain; we should find somewhere new to investigate." She explained. "Besides we can go shopping after to celebrate the end of filming for the first episode." She smiled, rubbing her hands together in glee.

Velma grinned looking over to Fred. "Good luck with Daph and all that shopping"

Fred started to look worried at the thought of being the pack mule again, laden with shopping bags.

Daphne looked indignantly at Velma. "You'll be as bad as me when it comes to the gadget stores and the science museum"

Shaggy dropped his game. "Like, you want us to come along?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, of course we do!" Daphne replied.

Shaggy and Scooby high fived.

A while later, Velma looked up from her laptop. "Guys, I think I have just the location!" She spun the computer round to display the website. "It's called Collier Castle; it's in the north east of England between Newcastle and Durham." She explained as she pointed out the location on Google maps. "There are said to be several ghosts there. A Tudor era woman roams the hallways at night; the ghost of a smuggler can be seen in the castle grounds and apparently there's been seen a man pacing the dungeons as if he was in charge of prisoners." She read from the page.

"Three ghosts, three times the chance of catching something on camera." Daphne remarked liking the idea of the location.

"Aesthetically, the castle looks amazing; we could get some pretty sweet wide shots of it surrounded by countryside." Fred agreed looking at it from a cameraman's point of view.

"It does look sort of familiar." Shaggy noted as he and Scooby walked over to join the rest of the gang.

"Yeah it was used for some of the outdoor scenes for some of the Harry Potter films."

Fred looked over to Daphne who was also reading up on the castle. "So what do you think Daph?" he asked.

"I reckon we have our first location sorted" she smiled.

The next couple of weeks were a blur of research, arranging travel, accommodation, packing, getting permission from the castle owners and before they knew it they were at Crystal cove airport boarding a flight to Amsterdam before transferring to a flight to Newcastle international airport. 20 tiring hours later they bundled into a taxi to their final destination.

The castle was run as a hotel and Fred checked them in as Shaggy and Scooby snuck off to find the kitchens and were quickly chased out by a burly chef yelling at them in an English dialect they didn't understand.

"Where'd you guys go?" asked Velma as the boy and dog caught their breath.

"Like the kitchens, the chef dude chased us out, anyone know what 'howay divvent go touching the scran' mean?"

The owner who was checking them in, Sarah Collier answered him. "It's the local dialect, Geordie, it means come on, don't touch the food."

"Oh right, they should like write a dictionary or something."

"They do, there are several in the waterstones in town." She informed him.

The gang checked in and got shown to their rooms.

After dumping their luggage they decided to wander round the castle and bumped into another camera crew.

"Hi, I'm Daphne Blake; we're here to film at the castle and hopefully capture some paranormal evidence on tape." She stated holding out her hand to whom she assumed was the presenter, who quickly reciprocated.

"Hello, I'm Yvonne Fielder; I host Ghost Haunted, the UK's number one paranormal show."

"Oh wow what a coincidence! Maybe we could share material or work together somehow while we are here; I hope we get something there's said to be a fair amount of sightings here."

"Yeah we can tell you what we've researched when our spiritualist medium goes round the castle." A young woman with dark blonde hair replied.

"Allow me to introduce the team" Said Yvonne. "This is my husband Kevin, he's cameraman and producer, next to him is Darren Alloah our medium, Keifer O'Keenan is our parapsychologist and Kelsey Neiman is our historian."

"Hey Yvonne, we'd better get going with Darren's walk around before it gets dark" Announced Kevin looking at his watch.

"Walk around?" asked Velma.

"Before it gets dark we walk around the location with Darren and he tells us what spirits he can pick up on" Yvonne explained whilst setting up a microphone. "You can come along if you want"

"Like no way man, ignorance is bliss, I'm gonna go see if it's dinnertime yet"

"Reah ri'm with you raggy!"

With that the lanky guy and his Great Dane went off towards the dining room.

The rest of the gang quietly followed Yvonne, Darren and the crew as the medium began to pick up spirits. He picked up on the ghosts the gang had researched back in America.

Rebecca Lowfield, a woman from the Tudor era whose husband died during the war of the roses, she roams the castle still waiting for her husband to return.

A smuggler by the name of Thomas Stuart who used a secret passage in the castle to smuggle goods in and out of the country using an unofficial trade route to the Netherlands.

And finally he picked up on a dungeon prison master who used cruel and unusual punishments on prisoners by the name of Gordon Furey.

Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby were in search of the dining room, all the while trying to avoid the chef they'd encountered earlier.

"Hey Scoob, this looks promising" Shaggy called as he found a room near the kitchens with 3 large tables in it. "Like there's already a diner in here" he said as they made their way in. The diner was facing away from them looking out of the window at the end of the room.

"Hey dude, do you like know when dinner is?"

The diner turned round and faced the duo; he was dressed in 18th century garb, grinning manically at them.

"Like forget it man, I just lost my appetite!" Shaggy said nervously.

Scooby looked at him incredulously.

"Get out" The man said in a low and menacing tone and began to run at them to chase them away.

The two ran off and saw the gang as they fled. "Like run! There's a ghost after us!"

**This is my first Scooby fanfic, so please review, thanks :)**


End file.
